


Klijah

by DrRush46



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRush46/pseuds/DrRush46





	Klijah

Elijah lifted his head from his book and looked across the room at the blond man. Klaus was in his own world painting something of little meaning to Elijah but he was sure it was some sort of representation for some messed up plan that involved Klaus gaining an unrealistic amount of power, either that or the painting was about some deep, sorrowful, angry feeling that the blond man possessed. Elijah sighed and then silently got up to make inquiries, when Klaus wasn’t complaining out loud it usually meant he was keeping secrets, and secrets could be a threat to Elijah’s building of the Empire……. Yes, Elijah too had thoughts of power but not in such an emotional way Klaus did.  
The hairs on the back of Klaus’s neck began to prickle making him leave the comforts of his daydreaming to return to the real world, Klaus turned around to see Elijah directly behind him. Elijah had that look upon his face, the look that meant he was suspicious of him and was disappointed.   
“What is it Elijah?” Klaus asked knowing fully that the answer would be hard to decipher, Elijah always spoke in code ….A silver-tongue searching for its prey.   
“Oh, nothing Klaus……. Well, I am still a bit perplexed in your reluctance to help me in the building of our empire. You’re still on board with that plan aren’t you or have you decided that there is another route to your happiness? I don’t, later on, want to feel like I hadn’t used all the resources available to me, if you have any ideas to help us, please do tell.” Elijah said this hoping to siv out the hidden truths among the lies.   
“I have no such hidden intentions in which you accuse me of. I…….”  
“Accusations? I have said no such thing; I was merely wondering how strong your loyalty to the greater good is” Elijah said interrupting Klaus  
“My loyalty to the greater good is sound”  
“Yes but your greater good is only beneficial to one person, you. Whereas my plans for the future are beneficial to all”  
“Of course they are”   
Elijah smiled slyly telling Klaus he was not yet done but will stop….For now. The brunette’s facial expression then changed completely, it was that of want. It was now Klaus’s turn to smile; he knew exactly what Elijah wanted. Elijah grabbed Klaus’s hair and brought his face closer and then they delved into a hungry, aggressive kiss. Elijah pushed the blond against the wall and then took off his own and the other’s t-shirt.   
“Turn around” Elijah ordered, Klaus obeyed. Elijah took off all of the other male’s clothes and then started fingering Klaus slowly adding in a finger every 10 seconds making Klaus moan.   
Klaus smiled at the fact that as soon as they were done they would go back to plotting against each other, Elijah was probably plotting even now. Their relationship was probably the best thing either of them has done, so busy trying to create things only to end up destroying. And Elijah was perfect for him, their thoughts were on the same wave-length and they challenged each other physically and mentally, also Elijah was always loyal and noble no matter what and will kill anyone who gets in their way. Yes they were great as being enemies of each other but when they’re together they are unstoppable. Klaus’s thoughts were soon stopped from the amazing amount of pleasure that he got when Elijah was fully inside him rotating his hips- faster, faster, faster. Elijah knew exactly what made Klaus happy.  
“I love you, brother” Elijah grunted between thrusts  
“I love you to, brother” replied Klaus, most people would find their relationship a mess but he thought it was the best thing they ever created. Like Elijah said those many years ago- Always and Forever, Family Above All. Building the empire was a side project of creation but what they have comes before all, no matter how much they’ve argued they always ended up allied with each other. That’s why they are perfect for each other and that’s why this isn’t the mess people may think it is.


End file.
